Many technologies relating to AR (augmented reality), which expands the real world by superimposing over an image captured with an imaging apparatus information associated with that image, a target object included in the image and the like, have recently been disclosed.
For example, the below-described Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for providing an image with a tag corresponding to the captured position and orientation of the image. Further, the below-described Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology relating to a user interface capable of effectively utilizing a spatial region beyond a display screen by utilizing mixed reality (MR) technology.